the cursed crystal
by HyperHamster
Summary: a evil gem is found in huyrule bringing two worlds together
1. chapter1

( i own nothing all works are propert of there respective owners and do not profit in any way)

Zelda was taking a walk in the forest alone wondering what to do for the rest of the day. I'm so bored at least it is a nice sunny day. She then lay by a stream listing to the water relaxing without a care. This is nice but I wish something exciting would happen she thought to herself. Just then there was a loud crashing sound in the distance. My goodness what was that! Zelda then got up and ran towards the source of the sound after heading up the trail she saw a huge crater. Wow I wonder what caused this. Zelda then approached the crater a meteor has crashed and split open inside was a glowing red crystal. Wow what a pretty gem I must have this I can probably turn this into a beautiful necklace. Zelda then climbed down into the crater grabbed the crystal and put it into her pocket. Ok time to go home she then climbed back up and proceeded back to her castle happily skipping and singing. The next day Zelda constructed a simple necklace with the crystal she found. Wow it's so shiny I wonder why it glows like this well it sure is nice I think I will go for a walk. Zelda then walked out into hyrule field happily smiling to herself enjoying her shiny new treasure. Just then storm clouds started to role. Oh dear looks like a storm said Zelda. Just then a thunder bolt struck the crystal. Zelda in shock looked around and saw she was unharmed. Wow the crystal must have protected me. Just then the crystal glowed brighter the light surrounded Zelda. What's ... going on i ... feel strange. Zelda then screamed and started to undergo a transformation her eyes turned red and her arms became muscular and she grew a foot taller. a burst of energy then surrounded the field for a brief moment then silence Zelda then stand there her mind corrupted by what had happened to her I feel great power she said. There was a slight echo effect in her voice and was also slightly demonic sounding meaning that the energy she had absorbed was some form of evil. Meanwhile in a far off universe a elderly man With a white beard and a black outfit by the name of xehanort. He Sat around secretly keeping a eye on a certain young man named terra for terra had ties to the darkness although he did not embrace it his plan was get him to do just that so that he could steal his body and use it as a vessel to help start the keyboard war. Just then xehanort felt a very dark energy. What is this energy I'm feeling it's faint but I can tell it's very powerful hmm I should go investigate it xehanort thought to himself.Or better yet I could get someone else to do it for me and I know just who to send. Terra was standing there at the bottom of the outside steps disappointed he had failed his mastery exam and failed to become a keyblade master. Terra sat there wondering where the darkness inside him came from when battling aqua. Where did that darkness come from Terra said to himself it does not matter I know i can keep it in check. Xehanort then came walking down the stairs the darkness is nothing to fear Of course as long as you train under eraqus you will never become a master. But what must I do please tell me master xehanort. the darkness can not be destroyed but can be controlled. Xehanort then vanished into a cloud of darkness. Soon after eraqus told Terra aqua and ventus that there was a powerful darkness somewhere but did not know where and asked them to invistigate after being briefed by master eraqus they then split up and departed. They would have to travel through space but they had armor to protect them. As Terra was traveling trough space xehanort contacted him telepahically Terra i need you to discover the source of the darkness for me. Master xehanort? Terra wondered in confusion how xehanort was speaking to him. Never mind that just find the source and report back to me "master" Terra. Yes master. Terra then saw a red glowing portal what's that could it be the source of that darkness Terra thought to himself. Terra entered the portal and landed in the world of hyrule


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2

Terra looked over his surroundings this is where the darkness is it seems like a pretty normal place he thought to himself. Well might as well find out where I am it looks like a village so there must be someone around. Terra walked around for a bit and spotted a man walking out of one of the houses good someone I can ask. Terra approached the man excuse me could you tell me where I am. The man replied kakariko village I take it your not from around here if your lost there's a inn you spend the night in. No thanks just passing through by the way have you noticed anything strange recently Terra asked. The man thought for a second uh yeah there was this flash of red light that appeared for a brief moment out in hyrule field but nothing else seemed to happen that pathway will take you out to the field just head towards the direction of the castle. Thanks Terra then ran off out towards hyrule field. After running for a while he stopped to rest phew this a massive field well least im getting near the castle just then Zelda came walking by holding her head. Terra then noticed her and walked towards her. Hey are you ok asked Terra uh... Stay... Away. She said in the demonic sounding voice. Please let me help you pleaded Terra Zelda then screamed and a flash of red energy shot up into the sky. Terra looked in shock at what was happening wow so this is the dark energy that masters xehanort and eraqus were talking about it's insane. I. Must destroy yelled the enraged women she then Kicked terra and sent him flying. Terra got up and summoned his keyblade he then rushed towards the possesed Zelda and struck her in the neck with his keyblade Terra then looked in awe as his attack did nothing. your attacks won't work on me Zelda then grabbed terra by the back of his neck and punched him in the stomach several times then threw him to the ground then grabbed him by the legs swung him around and tossed him into the air. Terra landed on the ground batterd and bruised. Ow that's some strength I can't belive this her powers insane but where is it coming from it must come from somewhere but where. Terra then saw Zelda charging towards him she lept into the air to stomp on him but Terra rolled out of the way just in time Terra then summoned his armor stood up and unleashed a fury of strikes with his keyblade but they all seemed ineffective. What Impossible this must be a nightmare. Terra looked in horror as none of his attacks seemed to work so far but just then he noticed the red crystal around zeldas neck. Wait could that be where all her powers coming from he thought to himself. Zelda then picked him up and threw Terra once more. Jeez that hurt ok time to get that crystal. Terra then ran forward as fast as he could then hit Zelda in the leg causing her to fall. Terra then grabbed the crystal and tried pulling it off. But Zelda then grabbed him by the throat and pushed him away You really thought that would work laughed the hulking women. Terra then realized he was in deep trouble. No good there has to be something I can do. Zelda then lifted terra and slammed his side into her knee. Terra then screamed in pain followed by a loud cracking sound. Zelda then kicked him across the field. Terra was sure this was it of the ways for it to end certainly never would have imagined this. Just then zeldas leg suddenly became incased in ice huh she thought. Just then a young man dressed in green came by on a horse. He grabbed Terra and threw him on his horse and speeded away as fast as they could. Terra lost consicusnes during the escape from the beating he just sustained. He woke up later in a bed in a simple looking room where am I he wondered. The room was basically empty except for a night stand and a candle. Terra tried to sit up but it hurt too much. Aw jeez that hurts. Just then a middle aged man walked in don't try and move he said your very hurt. I'm dr. Fore by the way. Nice to meet you said Terra. You came in with quite a few injuries. Yeah I think one of my ribs are busted. Well i managed to bandage you up but your gonna be out for a while. Dr. Fore was a tall man about 6.5 and looked about 37 and long Black hair and a beard. So Terra where you from? Asked Dr. Fore. I take it your not from here. Terra then thought for a moment He could not tell people about other worlds Im not really from anywhere I'm just a wanderer. That's absurd you must be from somewhere. Terra then thought again he couldn't really think of anyplace cause he didn't know any other places having only arrived here this morning he quickly thought of a fake name I'm from mount storm. Having looked out the window at death mountain. Mount storm I never heard of that place. Dr. Fore said looking at Terra puzzled. It's extremely far away. Hmm what land is it in? Terra couldn't think of anything so he made up a story. I don't really remember I left a long time ago. The doctor looked puzzled but just went along with it. Well if you say so. Terra then looked at the doctor how exactly did I get here asked Terra. The doctor thought to himself for a moment. Ah yes now I remember a young man dressed in green brought you here. Did he give his name asked Terra. Yes I believe he said his name was Link. Well I'll have to thank him when I get back on my feet. So Terra may I ask what that gauntlet on your arm is for it looks pretty unique. Terra just thought of something real quick to say oh it's just something I found on my travels it's nothing special. Oh well ok then. I actually have to go out and see a paitent of mine I trust you will be fine on your own? Yeah I think I'll just rest. Good plan said Dr. Fore I'll be back when I can. Terra then lay there wondering to himself who that monstrous women was and where aqua and ven could have been and he certainly hoped they wouldn't run into that barbaric women. A couple hours passed and Dr. Fore had returned Hey Terra how you holding up he asked. As good as I can I guess Terra replied. Oh yeah I ran into some apparent friends of yours. You did? Asked Terra. Yes I told them to meet me here they should be here soon. Did they tell you who they where Terra wonders if it was aqua and ven yes it was a blue haired girl and a blonde boy I belive there names where aqua and ventus. Terra said yes those are my friends. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Oh that must be them. Dr. Fore went to answer the door moments later aqua and ventus came into the room. Terra! They both went up to him. What happend to you asked ventus. Some roided out lady almost beat to death. Do you have any idea who she might have been asked aqua. No idea said Terra I ran into her a short while after I got here by the way how did you guys find me. We were tracking between worlds when we saw this red portal of energy and figured that's where the evil power was coming from the energy actually felt pretty strong. Explained ventus. I see while fighting her I'm pretty sure I found out where the dark power may be coming from. Said Terra. I noticed she had a necklace with a glowing crystal around it. I'm sure that's the source of it all we grab and destroy that crystal we eliminate that power. But it won't be easy she's extremely powerful it's absolutely unbelievable. If all three of us work together we can defeat her. No ven it's to dangerous for you she will crush you instantly. But Terra I can help. Look I know you want to help ven but you have to sit this out. Just take a look at me I tried taking her on and now I'm laying in a bed with my torso wrapped in bandages and a busted pair of ribs. Besides I'm in no condition to go anywhere for a while. But we have to do something said aqua. I know said Terra but we are going to need help question is who can help us. Terra thought for a moment then it came to him. Dr. Fore do you think you could find this link fellow maybe he could help us. Well I might there's a chance he could still be around in the village. I hate to ask but would you be able to look right away it's pretty important. Sure I've seen all my paitents today I'll start searching right now. I'll go with you doc shouted ven. You coming aqua. No I think i will stay with Terra. Ok we will be back soon. Ven and Dr. Fore then set out on there search. I was a fool for coming here alone Terra said angrily. Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Aqua replied. Aqua you should have seen it a flash of red energy shot up in the sky and she then just came right at me and none of my attacks phased her it was like a walking nightmare. Well there must be something we can do thought aqua. We will have to devise a plan. Terra tried to sit up again ow that hurts. Don't move your still torn up. I hate having to lay here I should be out helping. I know you want to help said Aqua but you got to rest. The doctor and ven will be back and then we can figure out what to do. I sure hope so.


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3

A few hours passed and ven and Dr. Fore returned. Did You find him asked Terra sorry said Dr. Fore we couldn't find him we looked all over Sorry Terra. It's alright doc you tried. But we did bring back something that might help you. Ven then handed Terra a glass bottle with a red liquid inside. What's this asked Terra. It's some kind of potion said Ven. Terra then drank the red liquid. Feel any better asked Aqua. A little bit but not much. Well Terra said Dr. Fore I'm afraid there's not alot we can do you will just have to stay off your feet for a few weeks. Of course well I'm pretty tired I think I will go to bed. Sure thing said ven. Aqua Ven and Dr.Fore then headed outside. There's a inn you two can stay at it's close by I'll lead you too it. Back inside Terra lay there in bed looking out the window at the now night sky. Just then a dark portal opened up and xehanort appread. Ah there you Terra did you find the source of the dark power. Yes master it's a crystal some hulked out women is wearing it as a necklace I tried fighting her but nothing worked and she ended breaking my ribs. Hmm I see ponderd xehanort. Xehanort then summoned his keyblade and shot a beam at Terra which instantly healed his ribs. How did you Terra wonderd. Never mind that I need you back on your feet find that women and get that crystal and bring it to me. But master it's pure evil why would you want it. All answers will come in time but for now continue your mission. Xehanort then vanished just as he had appeared. Terra then sat up and climbed out of bed


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4

The morning came Terra woke up and walked into the living room. The doctor walked through the door carrying fish. Ah Terra your up just in time I caught some fish I know it's not a conventional breakfast but I'll fry them up and we can eat. Sounds good to me. Why don't you go down to the inn and grab your friends it's just up the path right down there. Alright I'll be back in a bit. Terra then headed out the door and down to the inn Terra then arrived and saw Aqua and ven heading out. Hey Terra yelled Aqua. Your up and about. Guess that drink worked after all. Yeah I'm much better. Dr.Fore is cooking breakfast. Sounds good to me said ven. They then arrived back at the house and proceeded inside. Just then they stopped and saw a horse sitting outside the house. That's strange wonder where this horse came from said Terra. The trio went inside and saw a young man dressed in green siting in the kitchen. Hey Terra right? Said the young man. Yeah that's right how do you know my name wait are you the one who rescued me the other day are you link? Yes I stopped by to see how you where doing I see you recovered quickly. Terra you know this guy asked ven. Not exactly he saved me after I got pummeled. If you don't mind sticking around I have a question sure I got time. Well do you know who that women is. Yes i do that's princess Zelda said link. A princess really asked aqua. Yes but why she's like that I have no idea. There was a gem around her neck I think it may be possessing her. Said Terra. If you don't mind we could really use your help. Of course after all it's my job to protect the princess. Great said ven. But we will need a plan .Right why don't we eat first Said Aqua. Doctor Fore then came in and set down Break-feast and everyone ate. After finishing break feast. They all gathered into the living room to discuss the situation. All right said Terra to make sure everyone is aware of what where dealing with I'm going to go over what I went up against. (Meanwhile in the lost woods). Zelda aimlessly walks through holding her head. Her body still in it's altered state. Get out of my head. Do not resist a voice said your body is mine it whispered. No you can't have it I won't let you. Zelda then dropped to her knees struggling to resist the evil possessing her. But it was no use the evil took control once again. Soon I will have entire control over this body and I will rule over this planet. The magic this mortal posses seems to amplify my energy of course it's no good if she is still able to somewhat resist. But no matter her will shall break soon enough. I should look for that young man I encounterd before while I'm still in control something tells me I shouldn't have let him go. The demonic women then proceeded out of the forest. Back at Dr.Fore's house Terra Aqua Ven and Link where preparing to head out.You guys ready to go asked Dr.Fore. Just about Ven said. Aqua then approached Link. Hey Link she asked I need you to do me a favor. Sure what is it Link asked. If things get too rough I need you to grab Ven and get him away from the fight. Yeah sure said Link. Terra then entered the house. I did some scouting around I dont see any sign of her yet. We gotta make sure we find her and fix what ever is wrong said Link. Don't worry we will said Aqua. You guys should head out and look the sooner you find her the better it seems said Dr.Fore. All right let's head out said Link.The four said goodbye to the doctor and headed out. All right I want us all to stay together no splitting up said Terra. Link you know the area where do you think we should start asked Aqua. Link thought for a moment well let's see she is obviously hiding. He thought again for a minute. I think I may know where to look. There are woods known as the lost woods it's a long way from here but I think it's are best shot. All right let's get going said Ven. All right but we should go get some horses for you guys said Link. Where can we get some. Aqua asked. We will have to catch them out in the field. You serious asked Terra. Sure am come on said Link. The four then headed out to hyrule field. Meanwhile Xehanort wanderd around the keyblade graveyard with a masked figure named vanitus. When are we going to execute the plan vanitus asked. In due time said xehanort. We just have to be patient I already have Terra on a mission to retrieve a promising artifact for us. It supposedly could have more power then the x blade. What is it vanitus asked. I was told it was some sort of crystal I have not actually seen it but I felt it's dark energy tear across the fabric of universes. I'm positive if I could obtain it I can be unstoppable nothing would get in my way. All we have to do is wait. Perhaps it could even make me immortal. Does Terra know why you want it vanitus asked. No said xehanort. But all will be revealed in time for now we must not let him know. It could ruin my plan before putting it into action. For now just be patient. I think I will go see how Terra is doing said xehanort. Meanwhile a few hours later back in hyrule field. Link Aqua Terra and Ven look for horses. When are we gonna find them asked Ven exhausted. Honestly I thought we would by now said Link. Just then Aqua spotted a group of horses just out in the distance. Look over there it looks like there's four of them too. Nice said Link. Ok now we have to move quietly and not startle them. I'll go first. Link then stalked through the grass being careful not to startle the horses. Link then jumped on the horses back. Ok now you guys try Link said. Aqua then snuck up on the horse and jumped on its back then ven and Terra procced to do the same. Ok good now off to the lost woods. along the way They all were silent until Ven broke the silence. so Link Ven asked how are things usually around here. Link hisitated for a moment. well the past year has been pretty peacfully but before that a evil monster named gannon terrorized the land for a century. Your kidding said Aqua. I wish remarked Link but atleast its over now but thats a story for another time. Just then Terra spotted a wooded entrance. Hey is that the woods you where talking about. yes it is come shouted Link. They rode up to the entrance and dismounted from there horses preparing to enter the forest.


	5. chapter 5

The Four looked at the entrance to the lost woods. Well this is it said Link. Remember no splitting up Said Terra.

Trust me you dont want to split up in here. Link drew his sword and got his shield ready. Alright lets go. The four entered the woods traveling through the fog. Terra looked at Ven and Aqua remember when you see her summon your keyblades and armor. They both noded in agreement.

Its gonna take a while to find her. just then Link was blindsided by a tackle from the right side. Terra Aqua and Ven summoned there armor and keyblades.

Zelda then tried to punch Link in the face but then Aqua blocked her fist with her keyblade. Zelda then picked up Aqua and threw her. Ven then struck her in the back of her head. The possesed women turned around unphased by the blow.

Was i supposed to feel that she said. Ven then backed away in fear. Terra then hit her in the back of the leg causing her to fall. Aqua and Link then recoverd and rushed Zelda. Zelda then uppercut Link and tossed Aqua aside.

Terra and Ven then did a flurry of strikes but The demonic Women seemed to parry them all. She then picked them both up and slammed there heads togethor. Link then grabbed her by the hair. Ven then shouted help Link restrain her then Aqua and Terra grabbed Zelda. Ven tear off the necklace shouted Terra.

Ven then tried to tear off the necklace. Ven use this Link shouted and tossed Ven his sword. Ven then cut the gem from the band. Zelda then held her head screaming in pain. Her eyes turned back to normal her arms lost all muscle mass and returned to her normal height. and then passed out.

Thank goodness thats over said Link. Just then a portal opened up and xehanort and venitus appeared.

Excellent work Terra said xehanort. Xehanort then picked up the gem. It is all,mine Shouted the old man. Master you cant use that its evil. Why do you think i wanted it so badly explained xehanort. it seems to have limitless power and can use it to make all my plans come to reality. You used me shouted Terra with rage. And i thank you said xehanort. The old man held up the gem in triumph i will be unstopable. Just then a arrow struck and shattered the gem. What NO! Shouted xehanort. Link then walked towards the old man bow in hand. looks like your plans over Link said real smug like. No this is not over. just then smoke formed from the shattered jewel piceses on the ground. and just then a women who looked like zelda with gray skin and red eyes appread. not the form i expected to take but better then being locked in there. Everyone stood around eyeing the evil look alike.


	6. chapter 6

The evil look alike stood there while everyone looked on. and just who are you asked Xehanort. My name... is not important. You ruined my plan. how dare you. i was going to be imortal. Not Too worry the evil woman smiled. I can make you immortal if you pledge loyalty to me.

Xehanort laughed i think your mistaken my dear i think you should be pledging loyalty to me. Well then you must be destroyed. the evil Zelda copy let out a haze of smoke from her hand and Xehanort immediatly began to vanish. What no no Nooo! Avenge me venitus. Xehanort then completley vanished. Thats insane he just dissapered. Ven said in aw. Venitus then swung his keyblade at the evil clone. but she was able to block all the strikes. Come on lets get out of here while there distracted said Link. Link then grabbed Zelda and the four ran out of the woods jumped on there horses and rode back to kakariko village. A few hours passed and the gang had returned to Dr.Fore,s house.

Zelda lay in a bed passed out. while Dr.Fore sit in the kitchen with Terra Aqua and Ven. Well certainly was a intersting turn of events you guys described. said the doc. yes said Terra we came back here to regroup. Well you can certainly spend another night here if you need too.

Thanks hopefully Adlez does not find us said Ven Terra and Aqua looked at Ven puzzled Adlez? Well yeah she did not say her name and i figured it would be better then calling her evil Zelda all the time.

Guess that makes sense Said Aqua. i get it Zelda backwards said Terra. Well im gonna go out said Dr. Fore. I feel like catching some fish with my spear.

The doctor left his house to go spear fishing. Just then Zelda woke up. Hey zelda is awake said Link. what happened said Zelda. Its a long story but we will fill you in although you wont like it.

While the group was explaining to zelda what happend Dr.Fore was just outside the village walking through Hyrule field. Pretty warm for the evening he thought. He walked about another two miles when suddenly he was approched by Venitus.

Who are you? the doc asked. dont ask questions venitus said. tell me where they are. im not telling you anything till you tell me who you are. im not asking again. im still not giving you a answer. venitus summoned his keyblade and rushed the doctor. The doc then blocked it with his fishing spear then ducked and swung at venitus legs tripping him. venitus jumped back up and kicked the doctor in the stomach. the two swung at each other each blocking there attacks with there own.

Dr.Fore then ducked a swing from venitus and grabbed him and put him in a sleeper hold. Who are you and what do you want. Venitus just responded with a elbow to the stomach. Venitus then got free flipped the doctor to the ground grabbed the spear and hit him in the head with the wodden end knocking him unconsious. You were not half bad. it is done my new master. Adlez appeared who is this she said. some local i caught up the four who escaped. saw him out in the field a few miles from some village. they followed him. Well then thats where we will look. What do we do with this guy said Venitus. Leave him she said he is no threat. The two procced towards kakariko village.


	7. chapter 7

Zelda had come to terms with what she had been told. Oh my i feel so terrible she said. Dont be its not your fault said Link. Do you remember what happended before all this asked Aqua. Yes i was taking a walk sitting by the river when a small meteor crashed. and thats where you found the gem said Terra. yes and everything else till now is just a blank.

Maybe we should inspect that crash site we could find something else who knows. Said Terra. Do you think you could show us where it is. I might be able to. good we can head out in the morning said Link. Its getting dark Dr.Fore should have been back by now i will check if he is ok said Terra. He then headed out towards the field. Upon stepping outside the entrance he ran into Venitus and Adlez. You two Terra then summoned his keyblade. Oh put that away the three of us know you cant take us both on. Why are you here and where is the doctor. Hm lets see tall middle age man scar on his face ah yes i belive Venitus here left him lying in the middle of the field. He put up quite the effort but just couldnt win in the end. What did you do to him Terra said angrily. A dark aura appread him. Yes thats it your darkness only makes me stronger. Terra then calmed down making sure not to give in to his darkness. Tell me who you are right now. The evil figure smiled very well if you must know i will tell you. I come from a place not of this world.

What do you mean ask Terra. I come from a place beyond the reaches of space. A place of pure darkness. I traveld across the cosmos to take over other planets. But to do that i had to seal my esscence away. Thats why you now look like Zelda said Terra. Yes it is and lucky for me her magic only made mine stronger. well im not going to let you take over this planet said Terra. And why is he with you. Oh Venitus here swore loyalty to me after i defeated him in battle. shame the old man could not do the same.

Terra then charged at Adlez but Venitus interfered blocking him. Get out of my way Terra shouted. The dark aura then reappered around him. He then tossed Venitus aside and Charged at Adlez.

Adlez then put up a barrier knocking Terra back. Terra stood up only to be met with a blow to the back of the head knocking him out. You want me to disspose of him asked Venitus.

No leave him i want to see his face when he finds out we took care of his friends.

I still think its a waste protested the evil young man. Do as your told or end up like the old geezer. As you wish. Now come on lets go take care of his friends. The two entered kakariko village.


	8. chapter 8

Aqua Ven Zelda and Link sat around waiting for Terra and Dr.Fore to return

Geeze whats taking them shouted Ven. Calm down Ven proclaimed Aqua they will be back soon.

Sorry i guess im just anxious to stop Adlez. We all are but dont worry we will.

This is all my fault weeped Zelda. If i had not found that stupid jewel in the first place this would not be happining.

Link then came to her side. This is not your fault for all we know someone else could have found it and we would still be doing this.

Just then there was a loud explosion. Everyone rushed outside.

There stood Adlez and venitus. with a blown up house next to them.

Good that got there attention snickerd Adlez. What did you do to are friends shouted Ven.

We left them lying in a field said Venitus. They where weak. The group drew there weapons ready to fight.

Such pitiful weapons this is a real weapon! Adlez then summoned a gold sword encased in lightning. I hope your all ready to meet your end.

Venitus took stance ready to fight. No proclaimed Adlez. i will fight them all myself and show them my true power.

The evil figure rushed at the band of heroes ready to strike.

She immeditaly knocked back Link. Auqa then swung but the dark one blocked it and kicked her away. She then set her sights to Ven.

Such a shame your end is here boy! Link then blocked her sword the lightning somewhat shocking him hurry run He shouted. Find the others. No im helping. Ven then struck Adlez catching her off guard.

I was going to prolong this fight and have some fun but now not so much.

Aqua then stood up and fired a volly of magic from her keyblade but Adlez deflected it all. Ven then joined in and did the same but the same result with little effort.

Are you finished with that little trick.

The two stood in awe. How... how can someone be that fast proclaimed Aqua.

Rush her togethor now. Ven ran forward. Link and Aqua followed suit. The evil one deployed a barrier knocking them back.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule field Dr.Fore and Terra regaind conciousness. Aw my Head. Dr.Fore then stood up. Terra you ok.he rushed over to check on him.

Yeah im ok. oh man there gone they must have went to the village. We cant go back yet we have to find that crash site and see if we can find a way to stop all this.

Ok but there is no point in us both going said Terra. i will go help you go find the meteor. Zelda said it was in the forest somewhere. Right im on it but be careful.

Terra nooded in agreement and ran towards the village. I just hope im not too late.


	9. chapter 9 the final fight

Terra had found the forest where the meteor crashed. This looks like the spot.

Terra examined the broken remains of the space rock looking for anything that might be useful. There has to be something here he thought to himself.

He continued to dig through for several minutes but nothing. No... no luck.

He slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. I really thought something useful would be here or atleast a clue.

I should get back and to the village and report back.

Meanwhile back at the village the fight raged on with the evil being seemingly unbeatable. My goodness this is boring. I really thought you all would put up a better fight. But i cant really say i expected anything.

Adlez rushed at the heroes assualting them. with the group,barley being able to defend themselves. meanwhile Dr. Fore managed to hold his own against Venitus. Zelda came out of the house.

She stared at the evil,figure that looked just like her. Feeling guilty that the demon was attacking her friends.

I have to stop this she said. Adlez that was struck in the face by a energy blast.

Gaaah who did that she yelled. Zelda then fired another blast knocking down Adlez.

I wont let you hurt anyone anymore. You! i suppose i should thank you. possesing your body made my powers stronger. the vile doppelganger stood up,and dusted herself off. I suppose you want a fight very well i will be happy to grant you that request!

Adlez charged at Zelda but Zelda put up a force field just before a blow was landed.

Just then Terra returned and saw his friends battling Adlez and venitus.

He then stepped in beyween Venitus and Dr.Fore. Doc help the others ill take care of this clown. Terra and venitus matched strikes. you cant win yelled Venitus. We will see about that. Dr. Fore then jumped in to help Link Zelda Aqua and Ven. The five of them all attacked Adlez. But she shrugged off the hits.

Meanwhile Terra continued to battle Venitus grabbing the upper hand. Terra then hit venitus with a strong strike. Knocking him back unconsious.

Take that you puppet. Terra then rushed over to help the others.

Terra blocked Adlez,s sword with his key blade.Terra Aqua shouted. Hurry run. no where staying. Zelda then channeld her magic and transfered it to everyones weapons. Terra then rolled out of the way and everyone fired a beam of energy at the evil clone. its over shouted Link.

Adlez began to shatter into pieces. and a flash of light coverd the land.

Just then Terra Aqua and ven where back home at the moment before there mark of mastery exams. Time had reset it self and no one rememberd the events that happend. And meanwhile back in the hyrule universe Zelda was back in yhe forest relaxing just like before everything happend.

The only diffence was Adlez,s evil essence was not on a crash course with the land and no longer existed. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
